Crystal Clear
by Crystal Styar
Summary: When a mysterious girl joins Harry and the Gang, they never imagined that their world could be turned upside down so quickly. Chaos and discovery abroad! Pairings inside. Rated T for later violence


Crystal Clear

Crystal Clear

Chapter One

CS: Hi everybody! I'm new to fanfiction dot net, though I have read some stories already. Since this is my first story, I hope you'll go easy on me. No flaming, pretty please?

The couples are: HarryXCrystal, RonXHermione, GinnyXDean so far. Everything else, I'm open for suggestions!

Enjoy the story!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, enjoying their lunches. Hermione had her nose deep in a book, while Ron and Harry were discussing a new move they had read about in a Quidditch match.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen creaked open, and in walked a tiger. At least, they thought it was a tiger. The animal was the right size and shape, but instead of orange and black, it was black with electric blue stripes. The tiger padded around the door, and up to the table, watching them with intelligent, bright blue eyes. It sat down for a moment, looking straight up at the three.

All three, startled, did nothing for a moment. Then Harry slowly reached down his hand, as though to pat the tiger. Hermione's hiss of 'don't touch it!' stopped him in his tracks, hand still raised awkwardly. The tiger continued to stare, eyes almost saying, 'Really, you're just going to hold your hand there?'

The three jumped once again, as the cry of 'Aoiraikou!' rang through the house, and the door slammed open all the way. In the doorway stood a stunning girl, with long, silky tresses of the color of the midnight sky, luscious pale skin, and eyes that looked like polished sapphires. In her hands, which were clasped together by her ample chest in worry, held a delicate blue parasol, which was an Asian style. To go with it, she wore a lovely silk kimono, the same color as her eyes, a floral pattern decorating the cloth.

The girl stood stock still for a moment, before dashing at the tiger with astonishing speed, despite the flowing outfit, her black locks streaming like a banner behind her. She wrapped her arms around the tiger, which purred dramatically. "Oh, Aoiraikou, I thought you'd disappeared! Don't do that! I'd be all alone then." She gave a small, cute sniffle, before giving the animal another gentle squeeze and standing up, stroking the beast's head. Only then did she notice the three in the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The lovely girl said, pink dusting her cheeks. Harry couldn't help but blush- after all, it wasn't often a beautiful girl came dashing into a room. Embarrassed, the teen looked at his friends. Ron was staring out right at the girl, and his eyes seemed firmly fixated on an area just a bit below her chin, if you get my drift. Hermione, also noticing Ron's reaction, hissed angrily at him, and jabbed his side, looking furious, and just a bit jealous.

"Crystal! Dumbledore will be here shortly," came the voice of one Remus Lupin, as the werewolf entered the room, smiling gently at the girl. He nodded and greeted the three, who continued to show their shock.

"W-who are you?" Ron finally forced out, eyes now meeting the girl's. Both Harry and Hermione nodded in confused agreement, both still blushing and glaring respectively.

"My name is Crystal Yuki Tenshi Styar." The girl, Crystal, introduced kindly. She smiled, and Harry felt his heart skip. Somewhat startled, he looked to Remus for explanation.

"Miss Styar will be staying with us until the beginning of the school year, where she will be in her sixth year." The werewolf explained, before the telltale 'whoosh' of an activating floo drew his attention. With an apologetic smile and a friendly nod, he walked out briskly, presumably going to greet Dumbledore.

"Why haven't you been at Hogwarts till now?" Asked Hermione, sounding reluctantly curious.

"I- I don't really want to talk about it." Crystal said quietly, eyes cast on the ground. Next to her, the tiger stood back up, fur bristling and a low growl rising in it's throat.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said earnestly, blush slowly fading. He stood up, holding out his hand to the girl. "My name is-"

"Harry Potter, I know. And you two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Crystal smiled, and with a last pat on the tiger's head, shook Harry's hand before taking a seat next to him. The dark haired teen sat down, looking quietly pleased.

Before any conversation could get started, Dumbledore, followed by Remus, entered, and greeted the four teen warmly. "Alas, I'm afraid I must borrow Miss Styar for a moment. I'm sure you four can meet up somewhere afterwards?"

"Alright." The three agreed with a collective nod.

"Can...can we meet up in the library?" Crystal asked, smiling softly. "I really want to see what books this place has."

There was another murmur of agreement, and Hermione eyed the girl a bit more thoughtfully, instead of the distrustful glares she had been casting earlier. Crystal's smile brightened, and Harry's heart did the funny skip again, before she, Remus and Dumbledore exited to the greeting room, and the Gryffindor trio left for the library.

"Well. I think this year is going to be interesting." Ron said.

So, what did you think? Please read and review! And be nice, it's still my first fic!

Much love,

Crystal


End file.
